Secrets Hidden In The Icing
by Roxius
Summary: Raguna has a very good reason for bringing Eunice cake every day, and the chubby girl finally realizes what it is. Raguna X Eunice. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory or the Harvest Moon series.

A/N: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES...Eunice is just so chubby and CUTE...:P If you make her become skinny, it feels to me like she sorta loses the one thing that made her different from all the others, and that sucks...

I'm probably gonna write more of this pairing later on.

* * *

It was after Eunice had finished off the slice of chocolate cake that Raguna had offered her that she brought up a question that could possibly affect their entire relationship. For the past several weeks, Raguna had not once forgotten to bring along a slice of homemade cake with him every time he went to visit Eunice. And, every time, Eunice decided to be polite and eat the whole thing. She had never made a single complaint about it...until now.

"Raguna...are you trying to make me fatter by bringing me cake every day like this?" she asked, wiping a few stray crumbs off of her cherubic cheeks. She let out a tiny belch, and mumbled a tiny 'excuse me' under her breath.

Raguna immediately froze in his tracks, and all of the color drained from his face. Not even able to look Eunice in the eye, his eyes shifted back and forth as he stammered nervously, "Uh...n-no...of...of course not...that's...that's a silly question...I'm just being a good Samaritan child...like I was, uh, raised to be..."

Eunice gasped in horror, easily seeing through his ruse. "You ARE! You ARE trying to make me fatter!!!"

"No! I just said that I'm not!!! Why don't you believe me?!!" Raguna cried, sweat running down his face.

"I don't believe you because it's obvious that you're lying, with that nervous look on your face!" Eunice squealed, tears clinging to her eyelashes, "Do you realize I've already gained an extra 5 pounds because of you?!! My clothes have gotten tighter, too!"

Raguna blanched; Eunice was alot smarter than she looked...or at least better at spotting obvious facial expressions. "...Fine, you got me...I AM trying to get you fatter...but not by much. Only about...20 pounds or something..."

"ONLY 20.........WHAT?!! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL TO ME?!! YOU WANT ME TO BECOME AN UGLY, FAT PIG!!! THIS ENTIRE TIME WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER...OUR WHOLE RELATIONSHIP...IT WAS JUST SOME EVIL JOKE TO MAKE ME EVEN FATTER?!!!" Eunice screeched, the tears now leaking down her round cheeks. The poor girl was practically heartbroken. Raguna cringed; he hated seeing girls cry, especially when the girl crying happened to be his girlfriend.

Raguna let out a heavy sigh. He had been afraid of this. He knew now he had no choice but to come out and actually admit his reasons. "N-No, it's not like that," he exclaimed, "You see, I really, really like you, Eunice, you know that, but...but I...I like you like this...I like you chubby...and I...I wanted to make sure you STAYED chubby..."

Her mouth hanging wide open, Eunice was speechless. "...Really?"

Raguna nodded.

Instead of becoming even more furious with the boy, Eunice began to blush bright red. Placing her hands to her cheeks, Eunice wiggled her wide hips slightly as she gushed, "Oh, Raguna...I didn't know you liked me for MORE than just my personality...my body, too! You're so SNEAKY, trying to fatten me up without me ever having a clue, you bad boy...hee hee..."

"Uh...so you're not mad anymore?" Raguna asked, a bit confused on what the hell was going on.

Eunice shook her head, smiling widely. "No, I forgive you. As long as you're not doing it to make fun of me, then I could never be mad at you, Raguna. I...I love you...and I'd do anything to make you happy...even if that meant gaining weight for you..."

"...I love you too...and don't worry, you don't need to do much to make me happy...just stay by my side, forever...and stay chubby, too..." Raguna smiled, and he placed a tiny kiss on Eunice's lips, who was more than willing to accept it. Her lips tasted like sweet, sweet chocolate cake.

"Of course I will..." Eunice whispered back. She wrapped her arms around Raguna's neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

Meanwhile, Danny and Eric had been watching this entire scene from afar, and neither of them were sure on what to make of it all. The young blond boy was almost about ready to tear out his hair in his mind-numbing confusion.

"I don't understand those two at all...one moment, they're yelling at each other, and the next, they're making out! It just confuses me so goddamn much..." Danny complained loudly.

Eric chuckled softly under his breath. "Oh, Danny, you just don't understand love..."

"I don't, huh? What about you? You thought that stalking Tabatha around and watching her every move for about five weeks was considered 'true love'..."

Eric said nothing in response. He just continued to stand there, smiling. Truthfully, it was beginning to freak Danny out. He slowly began to inch away...and then Eric jumped him.


End file.
